The present invention generally relates to ladders and more particularly relates to a ladder joint incorporating an engagement spring member to fix the angular orientation of the ladder.
In the past, locking mechanisms for ladders were complicated and, due to their complicated structure, relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.